Yami's shadow
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: Yami had been use to being alone ever sense he was little due to people using him and liking him to much, and he seems to be all alone in his little world until one day a certain gilbabi appeared and lifted his spirits, but now he is more aware of things that go bump in the night more then he'd like. Rated T for now.
1. A sword?

creepy: see?  
yugi: oh so that's how you decided to make that!  
yami: *swirly eyes* huh?!  
creepy: oh h i didn't see you there me and yugi were just discussing some...things yami you okay?  
yami: *thumbs up* perfect.  
creepy: anyway welcome to yamis shadow, i know i said i was going to give you a choice with another story i was planning so please tell me if you want a island or monster story this is just something i can't get out of my head okay!  
yugi: the choice is still up to you though!  
creepy: let's start this new story shall we!

~chap. 1 a sword?~

yami was walking through the school ear phones in as he walked he had his hands in his pocket and he wasn't paying attention to others who saw him walk by, he knew what most people thought of him girls thought he was hot and men loved to pick fights with him and due to this he never got a friend well not one he can trust anyway. "yo yami!" ushio said and pulled one earphone out. "yo!" he said and yami grumbled. "whats wrong with my buddy?" he said smirking. "we're not friends for the hundredth time!" yami said and glared. "common why not?" he asked smirking. "well... because... i just don't okay!" he mumbled glaring. "is it because of my reputation?" he said bugging yami more. "no it's because of your nosiness and stupidity!" yami said glaring. "hey you wanna fight!" ushio said glaring. "try me fish head!" yami said flipping ushio onto his ass. "now leave me alone i have better things to do!" yami said and walked off putting his earphone back in. as he walked past some of the teacher they shuddered yami was tall lean and he was a good kid but if you ticked him off not so much. "yami!" yami turned seeing the only person he'd ever cared about... well before she turned older. "wanna join me and the girls for a drink or 2?" she said smirking. "no anzu i'll pass!" he said glaring. "fine be that way!" she said and left.

yami continued walking until he got to his favorite place, the garden. it had 3 crystal statues surrounding the fountain which had a stone sword to make it look cool the water covered it though so no one could really get good pictures of it. he always sat on the bench to eat, take a nap or study, cause out there no one bothered him it seemed everyone hated the gardens except for a few gardeners. "finally peace." yami said laying down on the bench sighing. "today is so dumb." he mumbled and shut his eyes. "for once i wish i had real friends." his voice echos of the glass room and back to him. "hmm..." as he dozed of his words still echoed until someone herd them. "i wish i had real friends..." it echoed and the 3 crystal statues began to glow bright as they shined all 3 of the cross rode landed to the sword which glowed and the water spewed up flinging the sword in the air before it glowed. "a wish i can hear." a bell like voice said and the figure walked over from the fountain which went back to normal. "i will always be your friend. if you'll be mine." they said before placing a kiss on yamis temple.

~while later~

yami woke up and found 2 amethyst eyes shining brightly at him. "huh?" he opened his eyes more and sat up to see a teen next to him and it was becoming sunset. "shit i slept through the bus!" he cried worried. "sorry i wasn't told when to wake you." said the teen he looked up and he blinked surprised. the teen had his star shaped hair except for the lightning bolts and red tips they had pale skin and their eyes were amethyst pools they wore a purple and white Lilly dress they had flip flops on and they were... wait...floating! yami shook his head surprised to see them floating there. "whoa!" he said jumping back. "is everything alright yami?" they asked and he looked up. "d...do i know you?" he said trying to look for a string or pole or something. "of coarse silly your my friend and master." yami froze and looked up. "m...master!" he said and they nodded. "i don't even know you!" he cried in surprise. "i am yugi your gilabi!" yugi said and bowed still floating. "m...my what?!" yami said surprised. "your gilabi, i am your weapon yami i am not allowed to serve another unless it's under your permission and i would need you to either carry me around or i stay in this form and follow you." yugi stated and yami blinked. "b...but i don't even know where to begin!" he stated surprised. "how about we start with you getting back toy your home master." yugi said and yami realized. "crap dads going to kill me!"

~end chap 1~

creepy: so what will happen next only i know because i am an idiot!  
yugi: so i'm a sword?"  
yami: kinda hot!  
yugi: *blush* shut up perv!  
creepy: R&R also the next chapter may come up a few minutes after this one cause i got carried away *grins* bye!


	2. yugi gives a suprise

creepy: welcome to the 2nd chapter sorry couldn't help myself!  
yugi: can't wait to hear some more about us!  
yami: let's just get on with the damned story!  
creepy: HEY...fine continue!

~chap. 2 yugi gives a surprise~

yami looked nervous at yugi who was following him on foot to his house. "yugi i don't know what i'll tell my parents." yami said worried. "tell them you got caught up at the arcade and that you bought me!" yugi stated and yami blinked confused. "bought you?" yugi suddenly transformed into a silver sword with purple and white handle along with a name on the blade. "oh!" he said and grabbed yugi and blushed feeling energy pulsate through the sword and he felt how light yugi was. "it feels... so light." yami said and yugi turned back into a human and collapsed next to yami. "yugi!" yami cried in worry. "i need energy." he said and yami yanked yugi inside. "mom dad help me!" he cried and they rushed over. "oh dear!" his mother cried as yamis dad picked yugi up and set him on the couch and they began to check him over. "he has such a fever!" his dad said and yamis mother ran and got some things before wrapping yugi in a blanket and forcing yugi to have some medicine. "yami call his parents!" yamis mother said only to blink when he didn't move. "yami!" she said and he looked up sadly. "he doesn't have any!" he said and she froze. "he's a..." they looked at yami who nodded and his mother placed a hand on her own cheeks. "oh dear." she said and yami sighed. "not only that but..." he blushed and looked up. "he's my..." yugi opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "gilbabi!" yugi said sitting up and wrapping his arms around yami who blushed madly. "y...yugi you okay?" yami said turning to yugi who suddenly placed his lips over yamis. "m...!" yamis mom and dad blinked. "oh he's got one to!" yugi broke from yami and yami turned surprised. "h...huh!" yami cried. "your grandmother was a gilbabi!" she said smiling. "grandma was?!" he asked surprised. "yes, and she told me that gilbabi's need energy from their masters to live." she said blushing. "how do they get energy?" he asked confused. "they kiss them." she stated and he blushed. "yugi!" he looked over to see yugi fast asleep. "he needs rest." she said and picked yugi up smiling. "how about you 2 go to your room and sleep." she said and yami nodded in understanding and took yugi from her.

yugi looked up at yami and cuddled into him. "yugi?" yugi looked up eyes cracking open. "yes?" yugi asked. "why did you choose me?" he asked looking down at yugi who reached up and put his hands on yamis cheeks. "because yami... you wished for a friend and your wish awakened me which means you have soul charge." yugi said leaning up and yami blushed. "w..whats that?" he asked as yugi got closer. "it's what causes a gilbabi like me to be born from you!" yugi said and yami felt yugis breath on his face as their breaths mingled. "it is also why i can't be handled by others without your permission." yugi said and their lips connected for the second time. "mm..." yami said and yugi leaned in further. "y..yugi!" yami mumbled as they separated for air. "yami..." the 2 held on to each other and yugi buried his head in yamis shirt. "i miss hearing this." yugi said head to yamis heart. "y...yugi i..." yami sighed and lied down next to yugi who looked at him and cuddled into him as they began to doze.

~next day~

"yami!" yami groaned only to open his eyes and see yugi in a school uniform above him. "yami!" yugi said and yami blinked. "y...yugi?" yugi got off and yami sat up confused only to see they were in the gardens and he was in his clothes. "huh... WAIT HUH WHEN DID I!" yugi shushed him and sighed. "i brought you hear after changing you. "wh...why?" he asked and noticed yugis clothes. "and why are you in those?" he asked completely lost. "from this day forth i am your new class mate!" yugi said and yami blinked surprised and he sighed. "right!" yugi smiled and they went to their first class. "Mr. yami nice to see you've meet our new student yugi muto." he said and yami nodded nervous. "y...yeah!" yami said chuckling. "take your seat." after introductions and yugi explaining what it was like where he came from yami actually was enchanted by his words. "well i came from a place where all you could see was oceans and forests and sky's so blue a cloud would be ashamed to taint it, the sight was beautiful when i lived there it was so peaceful and quite and i loved it so much my house was made of rosewood and it always loved to carve out little wooden creatures that caught my eye and eventually i became interested in nature and history so i spent every ounce o my time learning my father said i had a knack for it and then when we moved here i realized i was going to miss everything my old room, my garden, my tool shed and especially the peace and quite but... at least i get to meet new people and go here my father said it would be a nice experience to be around kids my age." yugi said smiling even the teacher was enchanted by yugis story of awe and some people even dozed about it. "and now i'm here!" yugi stated smiling. after class everyone wanted to know more about yugi who eventually got yanked away by someone to talk.

"yugi i want to know if you cheated on your paper?!" yugi blinked confused. "cheated?" yugi asked as the teacher showed it to him. "it's almost as if you were there when this happened you answered everything correct and you gave so many examples i think you could skip a few grades if so!" the teacher said and yugi smiled politely. "sorry mame but i didn't cheat i have lots of books on wars and things so it was quite simple plus i do not wish to skip a grade or 2 due to the fact that i need to be with my age group so if you don't mind i must be getting back to my friend!" yugi said and bowed before walking over to yami. "hey what was that about?" yami asked confused. "a teacher who thinks i have talent." yugi said bluntly as if it meant nothing. "yugi that's amazing!" yami said surprised. "it was only a paper on a war!" yugi said confused, and yami laughed. "it's more then that yugi, your amazing." other people suddenly walked over and yami blinked surprised as they talked to yugi as if they were old friends. after a while it became lunch and yugi was walking with yami. "so yugi enjoying school?" yami asked as he grabbed a pop. "yes actually!" yugi said as he grabbed a juice box. "well i hope you get along great with people." he said hair shadowing his face when suddenly yugi turned his head to him. "yami..." yugi whispered and frowned before dropping his juice box and holding yamis face still. "i'm sorry!" yugi said before kissing yami. "mmm!" yami blushed and they herd someone gasp and yugi turned with yami to see a girl who was holding a pink letter with yamis name on it. "s...sorry!" she screamed and ran. "uh oh." yami mumbled. "don't worry yami." yugi said and hugged him. "i don't care what others think." yugi whispered in his ear and yami blushed.

~end chap 2~

creepy:sorry if it's not what you expected don't worry i'm trying to make it better!

yugi: R&R if you want to.

yami: bye!


	3. spiders web

creepy: *yawns* hey guys sorry about how i ended it last time but i kinda got tired last night so here's part 3.  
yugi: yami are you drunk?  
yami: *drunk slur* noooooooo! *hick*  
creepy: ooookay he's toasted!  
yugi: continue on!

~chap. 3 spider's web~

Yami stared at yugi blushing as yugi hugged him. "y...yugi!" suddenly someone ran over and jumped yugi who yelped. "YUGI!" yugi blinked seeing someone he thought he'd never see again. "r...ryou!" yugi said surprised and yami blinked. "i thought you didn't know anyone else." he said shocked. "hmm?" ryou turned and his eyes landed on yami only to sharpen and he suddenly grabbed yami and slammed him into the floor before kicking him in the gut. "ah!" yami chocked out and yugi stared surprised. "well that's that!" ryou said and turned in yugis direction. "yugi i thought i told you to get a better taste in men!" ryou shouted and yugi blinked as ryou wrapped his delicate arms around yugis waist and held him close. "it's nice to see you again though." ryou stated and yugi looked un-amused at ryou before walking over to yami and helping him up. "whats going on here?" yami asked coughing a little. "ryou is my friend yami is it that hard to tell?" yugi asked confused. "then why'd he attack me!?" he shouted and yugi sighed. "because ryou swore to protect me when we first met." yugi said and ryou placed a foot on yamis ankle. "that's right now please tell me what are your intentions with yugi?!" ryou said smirking. "i...i..." yami was slightly frightened he didn't want to be in the situation right now. "ryou he wanted a friend so i became his!" yugi said arms wrapped around yamis torso. "please at least wait a while before tearing people apart." yugi said eyes shut. "fine!" ryou said taking his foot off yami. "so have you told him everything yet?" ryou asked hugging yugi who smiled. "not everything but i'll get the chance to soon!" yugi said and walked away from the 2. "i'll see you soon for now i have a meeting i need to get to!" yami blinked and ryou sighed and turned to yami with a dreadful look on his face. "whats wrong?" yami asked and ryou looked up and his eyes sharpened. "do you like yugi?" he asked bluntly and yami nodded confused. "do you like LIKE him?" ryou said and yami froze blushing. "i don't know i mean we only met yesterday!" he said eyes looking down in shame. "well if you find out you do come find me!" ryou sighed and put on an innocent smile. "see ya!" he said and ran off leaving a confused yami. /what just happened?/ yami said in his head.

~after school~

yami hadn't seen yugi all day nor that one guy ryou ever sense lunch he was beginning to get worried he suddenly turned and froze seeing a small spider web with a spider he smiled seeing how it gleamed he noticed something though... the spider was dying. "oh poor thing." he said sad and dug a small hole before berrying the corpse. "i hope it lived a full life." he said and left the area not seeing a small spider leg stick out and crawl out of its grave.

~night~

yami was walking home from the library he was worried yugi hadn't been around all day. "i wonder if that ryou guy had something to do with it!" he said and turned to go down an ally for a short cut only to see ryou on the ground unconscious. "OH GOD!" he shouted and ran over. "good he's still alive!" he sighed and picked ryou up only to see he had 2 huge bite marks on his neck. "whatever did this sure took a bite out of him." yami said and ran home. "mom dad!" he called only to see the door left wide open. "mom?" he peaked in only to see his parents hung upside down bitten as well. "MOM DAD!" he ran over and yanked them down before looking around the furniture was tipped as well he suddenly put the couch upright and set all three of them on it. "i hope yugis alright." yami said staring out the window. "i should clean up." he began to do so and he decided to check upstairs his room was a mess and so was the other room he froze hearing whimpering he slowly opened the closet to see yugi curled up in a tight ball blood oozing from his neck. "yugi?" he asked in shock. "y..yami!" yugi said looking up and yami froze seeing how much blood yugi lost. "oh god not you too!" yami said and brought yugi to the bathroom before cleaning him up and wrapping his neck up. "yami it's somewhere out there what if..." yugi collapsed into yamis arms and yami shushed him. "you need to rest yugi." he said and brought yugi to his room set the bed up and lied him down he left the window open for cool air and yugi clung to his ar before he could leave. "please don't get hurt!" yugi said and yami smiled hugging him. "i won't." he said and left to find the monster.

"where could it be?" he said and noticed something dangling he ran that way to find his class mate joey wheeler upside down with a bite mark. "joey?" he said confused before hearing something skitter behind him. he turned and looked around confused before hearing a snap he turned to see joey falling he rushed and caught him. "joey?" he said and joey opened his eyes in pain. "behind...you..." he said before going unconscious. yami turned to see a spider rushing down a street he set joey on a bench and ran after it. "hey wait!" he shouted running and he saw it about to bite someone else but he felt as if power pulsated through him. "whats go...ing..." he suddenly glowed and shouted in pain causing the creature and person to look his way. when the light died down yami wore a light purple button up long sleeve and a dark purple leave designed tux jacket along with a brown sword halter a red tie and black jeans that left some space for his legs. (pretty much the story picture if it's still there!) "whoa!" he said shocked seeing the outfit on himself. "decapulete!" (sorry if this says something in another language i'm just making it up DX) the spider monster hissed and dropped the poor women who ran in terror as it turned to yami. "decapulete no farswigness!" yami looked completely confused when suddenly a sword appeared in his holster from a bright light and he pulled it out to see yugi. "yugi?"

yugi didn't respond but he felt yugi there. "decapulete fudro!" it shouted and yugi's voice rang out. "yami it's speaking in screeding!" yugi said and yami blinked confused. "it's a language i can read from my people he's challenging you to fight!" yugi said eyes wide. "oh okay how do i fight?" yami cried in fear. "use me!" yugi said and yami nodded and he began to fight but after a while of fighting yami got hit and he was flung away from yugi who froze up. "yami!" yugi shouted in worry as yami landed in a small pond. "ugh." he groaned and yugi felt himself revert back to human his eyes widened as he turned only to get snatched up and when yami looked up yugi got bit. "NOOOOO!" yami shouted as yugi was drained his eyes shut as he was dropped and the creature advanced towards him. "yugi." yami whimpered and the creature suddenly was so close he could smell its foul breath. "decapulete dudsnee!" it said about to take a bite out of yami only for yami to feel something within him snap and he slammed his fist down the monsters throat. "how does it feel you monster!" he shouted and it screeched and tried to get away but yami wouldn't let it he went further down. "i'm going to tear you a new anus you bug eyed freak i don't care where you came from but no one HURTS MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" yami said and suddenly the monster felt yami grab its inner flesh and yank so hard it ripped off the tissue. "GRAGHHHHHHHHH!" it screamed before it turned into a split in 2 dead spider. "yugi!" he rushed over and picked yugi up only to see that his arm was turning blackish stone. "what the!?" he quickly picked yugi up grabbed joey and set them all on his couch waiting for them to wake up and when then did ryou woke first to see yami staring intensely at all of them. "your alright." yami smiled and glomped ryou who blinked and felt something cold on his back. "what the." he shoved yami back and saw the now black stone skin.

"oh god!" he said hand over his mouth as his parents along with joey woke up. "mama?" joey said and blinked then looked over. "hey where am i?" he said in an accent. "my house." yami said and smiled his parents shrieked in terror waking yugi who blinked and looked over. "y..yami!" yugi said shocked. "yeah?" he asked and yugi suddenly threw up. "hmm?" yami said surprised. "oh man don't tell me dat thing bit ya!" joey said hand through his hair. "no..." yami said thinking. "i don't know what happened all i did was tear the inside of its throat." yugi gasped and rushed over. "yami it's saliva contained black stones!" yugi said in fear. "what are those?" he asked and he felt it grow onto his shoulder. "it consumes your body and those who are infected usually are doomed!" yugi said in tears. "i know how to fix it!" ryou said and walked over. "how?" yugi asked. "if i turn into a weapon and yami holds me i can take it and put it upon myself sure i'll be consumed but if it's on a human then it kills them if it's on a gilbabi then it will make them split into 2 halves of themselves." he said rolling up his sleeves and yugi stopped him. "b..but r...ryou!" yugi said worried. "don't worry will still be friends well the better side of me will." he chuckled and yugi smiled lightly. "alright." yugi said and ryou turned into a hand gun yami caught him and ryou began to chant something but in the middle of the chant someone bumped yami and yami fell onto the pavement and ryou shouted in pain as yami landed on him.

"RYOU!" yugi ran over worried. "sorry!" yami said and ryou opened one eye in his soul mirror. "it's fine but we have to finish this." he said and finished the finale words yami began to glow and ryou suddenly felt like he was being torn apart. "ahhh!" he screamed and yami saw 2 guns rip apart from one! "its done!" he said and the guns became unconscious humans. "ryou!" yugi shouted and ran over to the 2 and they opened their eyes to show one had dark brown eyes while the other light honey brown eyes. "y...yugi." the light version said and the other suddenly got up and rubbed his back. "that fucking hurt." he said and yugi blinked hearing a totally far off ryou. "whoa!" yugi said surprised. "just call me bakura and him ryou. "the darker one stated before leaving. "wait up!" the lighter version cried out and ran over the lighter version had a black oxygon-ish right arm and the dark had the same for his left though. "this truly is one weird place." yami said as he watched the guest's leave. "i hope we don't get into to many fights." yugi said and cuddled into yami. "i do too!" yami said as they layed down for the night yami turning back to normal clothing.

~end chap. 3~

creepy: well that ends chap. 3 i'm so glad i got it done. yugi: i wonder how many chapters this story's going to be.  
yami: probably only six chap. isn't that right! *smirks*  
creepy: IT'S NOTHING LIKE MY OTHER STORY YOU DORK! *slap's yami with a book*  
yugi: oh boy, well R&R if you'd like.  
yami: *whines* and we'll see you next time!  
all: BYE!


	4. cousin

yami: i am so ashamed of you creepy!  
creepy: I TOLD YOU I FIXED THE DAMNED THING!  
yugi: yami creepy please come down i turned it on!  
creepy: oh sorry guys for the yelling and not updating in foooooorever but christmas has been hard this year especially school!  
yugi: *winces* yup!  
creepy: but getting on to the story let's pray i didn't mess it up!  
yami: *mumbles* yep!  
creepy: what was that?!  
yami: nothing!  
yugi: please continues *sighs*

~ch. 4 the visit~

yami was not exactly awake today last night wore him out the stupid spider creature literally messed up his sleeping clock and now yugi had to look up ways to see if he could help yami out. his gilbabi really knew how to pull all nighters. "yugi?" yugi turned and he noticed yugi had safely glasses with weird markings on. "what are you... doing?" yugi had his hand literally in cow guts and he was looking for something. "looking for something why?" yugi asked rumedging through the 5 day dead cow. "because i don't have any cows where the hell did you find that!" he said in utter terror. "the woods." he said s if it meant nothing and yami sighed putting a hand on his head and went out for some air. he was walking when he noticed a man about to kill a snake so he stopped them and picked it up before taking it to the woods and setting it free. "there you go." he said and it slithered away hissing gently. suddenly yamis phone went off and he pulled it out and answered. "yeah?" he asked and his mother answered. /your cousin's coming for a visit she wanted us to tell you so you'd be ready when she got here./ his mother said and yami froze up he didn't know how to explain this to his cousin especially the female one considering she's practically always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong but then again he also has the other female cousin who always understood so he thought for a moment. "mom which one?" he asked and she giggled on the other end. /oh you know tredgi, the older one!/ he sighed thankful it was her and not the other one, he dodged a bullet there. he said he'd be home soon before he hung up and decided to get her a present. "i wonder does she still like that weird show... what was it again... red world of twins was it!? yeah it think that was the one i think i know a store near by that sell's some of their products."

he walked into the store and noticed how strange he felt and he leaned on the counter a little and held his head ringing going on in his ears and he looked up at the cashier and noticed her smiled wavering he looked around and bought a plushie of the main character his cousin loved so much and asked the cashier to wrap it up so he could surprise his cousin. "cousin coming home i see she must really be special for you to get her such an expensive gift." the cashier said and yami nodded smiling. "just doing her a favor, she's done so many for me i wanted to return the sentiment!" he said and the cashier smiled. "sweet boy i could just cook you up and eat you!" yami felt unease when she said that but chuckled anyway and took the gift after paying for it. he was headed for the door but he suddenly fainted to to how heavy he felt and he heard the cashier gasp and run over.

~while later~

yami opened his hurting eyes when he noticed yugi hugging him tightly. "y...yugi?" he asked and yugi looked up eyes wide. "yami your alright i thought something bad had happened please tell me what's wrong?" he begged and yami chuckled and sat up. "i just fainted is all don't worry." he said and yugi sighed burying his head into yamis shirt. "yami?" he turned to see tredgi who walked in and put down some soup along with some water. "you okay?" she asked and he nodded smiling, which yugi noted and pouted looking away from the now confused yami. "you were out for 3 whole hours you think you'll be alright?" she asked and put a hand on his forehead leaning in a little he blushed and nodded. "your running a fever idiot!" she said and hit him lightly on the head and he chuckled as she shoved the trey closer. "humph!" yugi said and turned his head from yamis cousin upset she was getting yamis attention yugi was still calm but he seemed upset over something."yugi...i..." yamis cousin suddenly turned yugis head and put her forehead to his, yugi froze blushing and she pulled away. "you seem to have a slight fever as well." she said and began to think. "how about you both take a nap after yami eats his soup, oh and also yugi." yugi froze up and turned to look at her shocked. "yeah i know you name and lot more." she said winking as she walked out yami even looked shocked. "yugi, make sure he eats it ALL!" she said and yugi slowly nodded and turned to yami. "h...how?" he said confused and yami shrugged.

after yami ate yugi layed next to him and they took a nap. tredgie looked in eyes cold and uncaring before she yanked a walkie out of her pocket and turned it on. "i found him!" she said and yugi shifted in his sleep. /good. now kill the owner!/ the voice said and she froze up. /whats the matter?/ they asked. "sir, that's my cosin!" she said unsure. /you signed yourself up for this tredg. now either i kill you both or you kill him!/ they ended the session and tredgie frowned. "i'm real sorry yami!" she said and pulled out her gun only to feel something warm on her neck. "now back away from the door real slowly!" yamis mom said holding a knife. "i should of known your husban..." "was a gilbabi? well of course dear!" she interrupted eyes sharpening. "why would you hurt your own cosin?" she asked and tredgie growled. "i am not going to hand myself over to death for a stupid family!" she growled and turned to shoot but an arm got in the way of the bullet and she froze up. "enough!" yugi said and yami stood from the bed eyes full of disappointment. "tredgie... i thought..." he looked away from her and she growled. "goodbye!" she shot yugi who screamed as it tore through his heart and went out the other side, tredgie ran out the door getting a cut on her back.

"YUGI!" yami shouted and rushed over. yugi collapsed and was curled up as yami held him close. "yami kiss him!" his father said turning human. "go on!" yami did and yugi kissed back, a warm glow healed the wounds. "yami i..." yami hugged yugi so tight he couldn't feel his leg's. "oh... yugi!" yami said and yugi hugged back just as tight. "i think it's time to get some sleep kids." yamis mom said and everyone went to bed. "night yami." yugi said cuddling close. "night, my galbibi!" he said and yugi smiled before they fell asleep.

~end ch. 4~

creepy: SOOOOOOO TIRED!  
yami: it's late what do you expect?  
creepy: death, romance, oh no wait you already see all that!  
yugi: she seems ticked off.  
creepy: i was painting a lot on deviant art! i read fanfiction to help my writers block and i replied to a ton of friends emails how do you think i feel!? *glares*  
yami: oooookay well i saved the world with yugi several hundred times over so i think we do a lot more then you!  
creepy: how about i send the fan base after your ass's?! yugi: 0.0 no no no no no yami was kidding!  
yami: fine just stop whining!  
creepy: see ya next time my ass hurts from sitting so long!  
yugi: please r&R yami: they can follow to ya know!  
creepy and yugi: SHUT UP!  
yami: fine but i won't whine!  
yugi: bye!


End file.
